patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Injustice: Revisted Saga
What About During the battle against the villains, Hank J. Wimbleton was going to stop Wade Neon from activating the atomic bomb, however a blue energy beam intervenes & has sent the two, including Pucca, Sans, Molly & Undyne, even Mei later on by accident, into the Regime Universe, where Regime Patricia leads the Regime for 5 Years, since Wade, who died, when drugged her into killing her family that Mobius Central is destroyed along with it. Now with Regime Patricia gone WereSkunk Insane because of Wade, the heroes need help from the resistance known as the "Insurgents", lead by Insurgncy Hank, they must team up together to put an end to the Regime once & for all. What Happened Prolouge Chapter 1: Hank J. Wimbleton Chapter 2: Sans Chapter 3: Undyne Chapter 4: Wade Neon Chapter 5: Molly Chapter 6: Mei Chapter 7: Insurgency Kano Chapter 8: Insurgency Hank Chapter 9: Insurgency Turbo Mecha Sonic Chapter 10: Regime Tracer Chapter 11: Pucca Chapter 12: Patricia the Skunk "More Coming Soon" Character Cast Normal Universe Heroes *Tracer as the Flash *Sanford as Nightwing *Hank J. Wimbleton as Batman *Mei as Cyborg *Molly as Green Arrow *Patricia the Skunk as Superman *Kineticlops as Raven *Undyne as Aquaman *Pucca as Wonder Woman *Shantae as Hawkgirl *Vanoss as Shazam *Sans as Green Lantern Villains *Wade Neon as The Joker *Jazmin Kimmy as Harley Quinn *Aeon Calcos as Grundy *Turbo Mecha Sonic as Lex Luthor *Risky Boots as Catwoman *Kano as Deathstroke *Spinal as Aries *Janae Jigglypuff as Killer Frost *Doomsday as Himself *Lady X as Sinestro *Queen Heartwrencher as Black Adam *Goro as Bane Regime Universe Heroes *Insurgency Hank *Insurgency Kano *Regime Spinal (Only as Ally) *Insurgency Turbo Mecha Sonic (Killed) *Insurgency Jazmin Kimmy *Regime Vanoss (Killed) *Regime Tracer (Reformed) *Regime Patricia (Reformed at the End) Villains *Regime Patricia (Reformed/Cured from her Mental Breakdown) *Regime Wade (Killed) *Regime Kineticlops *Regime Mei *Regime Lady X *Regime Tracer (Defected to the Good Side) *Regime Vanoss (Defected/Killed) *Regime Undyne *Regime Doomsday (Banished in Deep Space) *Regime Pucca *Regime Shantae (Accepted Arrest, due to slowly becoming Good again) *Regime Sanford *Regime Janae *Regime Aeon Calcos *Regime Queen Heartwrencher *Regime Goro *Regime Chara (Main Antagonist in Chapter 10 - 12) (Banished in Deep Space by Patricia & Regime Patricia) Battles *Chapter 1 **Hank J. Wimbleton vs. Kano **Hank J. Wimbleton vs. Goro **Hank J. Wimbleton vs. Turbo Mecha Sonic **Hank J. Wimbleton vs. Wade *Chapter 2 **Sans vs. Regime Kineticlops **Sans vs. Regime Mei **Sans vs. Regime Lady X **Sans vs. Regime Sans *Chapter 3 **Undyne vs. Regime Tracer **Undyne vs. Regime Vanoss **Undyne vs. Regime Undyne **Undyne vs. Obeidence Spinal *Chapter 4 **Wade Neon vs. Hank J. Wimbleton **Wade Neon vs. Insurgency Jazmin Kimmy **Wade Neon vs. Regime Shantae **Wade Neon va. Regime Sanford *Chapter 5 **Molly vs. Regime Aeon Calcos **Molly vs. Regime Janae **Molly vs. Regime Pucca **Molly vs. Regime Heartwrencher *Chapter 6 **Mei vs. Insurgency Kano **Mei vs. Insurgency Turbo Mecha Sonic **Mei vs. Regime Risky Boots **Mei vs. Regime Mei *Chapter 7 **Insurgency Kano vs. Regime Vanoss **Insurgency Kano vs. Regime Tracer **Insurgency Kano vs. Regime Janae **Insurgency Kano vs. Regime Pucca *Chapter 8 **Insurgency Hank vs. Regime Risky Boots **Insurgency Hank vs. Regime Sanford **Insurgency Hank vs. Molly (Controlled by Regime Kineticlops) **Insurgency Hank vs. Regime Sans *Chapter 9 **Insurgency Turbo Mecha Sonic vs. Insurgency Jazmin **Insurgency Turbo Mecha Sonic vs. Wade **Insurgency Turbo Mecha Sonic vs. Regime Shantae **Insurgency Turbo Mecha Sonic vs. Regime Vanoss *Chapter 10 **Regime Tracer vs. Regime Sans **Regime Tracer vs. Regime Aeon Calcos **Regime Tracer vs. Regime Lady X **Regime Tracer vs. Molly *Chapter 11 **Pucca vs. Regime Goro **Pucca vs. Obedience Spinal **Pucca vs. Regime Kineticlops **Pucca vs. Regime Pucca **Hank vs. Insurgency Hank (Bonus Fight) *Chapter 12 **Patricia vs. Regime Queen Heartwrencher **Patricia vs. Regime Undyne **Patricia vs. Regime Doomsday **Patricia vs. Regime Patricia (Final Battle) Regime Universe Designs *Tracer - Regime (In her Ultraviolet outfit, Being in a dark goth-punk like appearance.) *Sanford - Regime (Not much different, aside with a red shirt & black vest) *Hank J. Wimbleton - Insurgency (Not much is different aside with some new armour & broken goggles, Most likely from his battle with Wade & later Patricia) *Mei - Regime (Appears more Robotic then her original self, Most likely with some of Snowball parts after it was destroyed in the explosion) *Molly - Insurgency (In tight suit that black and white instead of white and black) *Patricia the Skunk - Regime (WereSkunk with her Dark Empress Outfit with her eyes, corrupted from Wade action.) *Kineticlops - Regime (Have Black Lightning around his body, Much like his 3rd outfit) *Undyne - Undying (Appear in a very dark armor with black glowing eyes, Much like her original Undyning form) *Pucca - Regime (Purple armor dress with Black Rose on her head.) *Shantae - Regime (Pirate Nega Shantae, Retained her Tan Skin, but has Crimson Red Hair, Yellow Eye Colour & Purple Pirate Wear, similar to Risky Boots) *Vanoss - Regime (Wears a black jacket and hold a scar on his left eye) *Sans - Regime (Wearing Black instead of Blue. Even his eyes glow Red now, Much like his Underfell counterpart) *Wade Neon - Regime (Purple Suit similar to his Emperor Wade outfit) *Jazmin Kimmy - Insurgency (In a war-like biker clothes with her weapon-set similar to Wade) *Aeon Calcos - Regime (His appearance is similar to his SCIV appearance) *Turbo Mecha Sonic - Insurgency (Darker Armor Color, Similar to Shadow) *Risky Boots - Regime (Purple Pirate Captain Clothing, similar to Eggman Neva) *Kano - Insurgency (MKX Revolution Outfit) *Spinal - Obedience (Chained Up - Nothing much changed, aside from being wrapped in Iron Chains instead of Rope, has Iron Cuffs around his Wrists & Ankles with cuff chains & has Iron Armor) *Janae Jigglypuff - Regime (Wearing a black-skin tight full body suit) *Doomsday - Regime (In a restraint collar with blue shorts with suspenders) *Lady X - Regime (Her suit is more golden then silver) *Queen Heartwrencher - Regime (A Queen Bee Outfit with a crown on her head) *Goro - Regime (Wearing Silver Armor with a Black Cape) Specials *Tracer - Pulse Bomb Blink *Sanford - Hook, Line & Sinker *Hank J. Wimbleton - Mercenary FirePower *Mei - Blizzard *Molly - Spiky Box Combo *Patricia the Skunk - Rainbow Power *Kineticlops - Electric Shock Therapy *Undyne - Spears of Justice *Pucca - Noodle Love *Shantae - Genie Trance *Vanoss - Hoodini Magic *Sans - Bad Time *Wade Neon - Killing Joke *Jazmin Kimmy - Mecha Jester *Aeon Calcos - Devourer of God *Turbo Mecha Sonic - JackHammer Rocket Punch *Risky Boots - Anchor's Away *Kano - Black Dragon Bounty *Spinal - Davy Jones' Locker *Janae Jigglypuff - Song of Silence *Doomsday - Mass Destruction *Lady X - Power Of The Punch *Queen Heartwrencher - Killer Bee Swarm *Goro - Shokan Army Trviva *The Characters from the Original Injustice Saga are listed here: #Daring Do as The Flash #Patricia the Skunk as Nightwing #Regime Zeena as Regime Nightwing #Rosa Anarchy as Batman #Scourge the Hedgehog as The Joker #Fiona Fox as Harley Quinn #Mr. Sandman as Solomon Grundy #Sally Acorn as Green Arrow #Jack the Hedgehog as Superman #Zinyak as Lex Luthor #Vertigo as Catwoman #Regime Reptile as Regime Catwoman #Jyunichi as Deathstroke #Layla the FoxSkunk as Raven #Astro Boy as Aquaman #Kitana as WonderWoman #Regime Mileena as Regime WonderWoman #Shao Kahn as Aries #Kunimitsu as Killer Frost #Azazel as Doomsday #Amy Rose as Hawkgirl #Dr. Zoidberg as Shazam #Amy Wong as Green Lantern #Chrome as Sinestro #Singing Wind as Black Adam #KillBane as Bane *Turns out, only Patricia the Skunk returns as a veteran to the Saga, even with the mention of Sally Acorn, along with the rest of Hank's team. **Even Bunnie Rabbot made a cameo in the original Injustice as Black Canary in Sally's Picture. "More Coming Soon" Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Remake Saga